1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire bonding devices and debugging methods, and more particularly, to a wire bonding device and a method of debugging the wire bonding device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wire bonding process for a semiconductor package generally involves using gold wires to electrically connect a chip and a carrier such as a lead frame or a substrate. FIGS. 1A to 1F are schematic views showing a conventional wire bonding process. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a plurality of bonding points 111 and a bonding member 21 are provided. The bonding member 21 outputs a bonding wire 110 and the bonding wire 110 is bonded to a first one of the bonding points 111. Referring to FIGS. 1C and 1D, the bonding member 21 is then moved to a second one of the bonding points 111 so as to cause the bonding wire 110 to electrically connect the first and second bonding points 111. Finally, referring to FIGS. 1E and 1F, the bonding wire is cut. The bonding member 21 is moved back to its original position and a new ball is formed for another wire bonding process.
However, referring to FIGS. 2A to 2C, when an undesired material F (for example, silicon powder residue or too thick aluminum oxide) is formed on a bonding point 111′ or an abnormal ball formation (for example, too big, too small or deformed ball formation) occurs, it easily leads to a poor eutectic bonding between the ball and the bonding pad of the chip, thus causing a ball lift problem. Referring to FIG. 2C, if such a ball lift problem occurs, an effective electrical connection cannot be formed between the defective bonding wire and the bonding point 111′. In addition, the undesired material F is attached to the bonding wire. As such, the bonding member automatically stops working and calls for help. In other words, the bonding member needs to be repaired before performing a subsequent wire bonding process, thus adversely affecting operation of the production line and consequently reducing the product efficiency.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become critical.